rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Loynn
Sir Alexander Loynn-Stake is White Knight of Falador. He is one of the Partisans in the White Knight section led by Sir Vriff Vendet and Sir Bool. For the original Sir Loynstake, click here. Early Life Alexander grew up in East Falador and is the son of Sir Joseph Loynn, a retired White Knight Partisan. After Joseph retired he married Vanessa Stake and had only one child, Alexander, who was named by combing their two last names. As a child he had always admired his father's past deeds and the fearless White Knights who he had served with to protect Falador and the word of Saradomin. Naturally, Alexander wanted to become a White Knight but he knew he would need prior combat experience so at the age of 17 he left home and enlisted in the Burthorpe Imperial Guard. Burthorpe Imperial Guard At the age of 17 Alexander enlisted in the Imperial Guard so he could gain combat experience. He signed a basic four-year contract which he fullfilled and then returned to Falador. Because of his service Sir Loynn has a deep hatred for Trolls as their only goal is destruction and the misery of others. The White Knights At the age of 21 Alexander entered his squirehood in the White Knights. He quickly passed the trials of a squire and had a perfect score on his squire test. As an Initiate Sir Loynn spent more time on guard duty, patrols, peacekeeping, and the upkeep of Vallancia. During his time as an Initiate he aided his fellow knights in defeating three demons as well as ending several goblin raids. One day, Commander Bool saw Sir Loynn while he was cutting wood for new building material in Vallancia and he decided to promote Sir Loynn to Proselyte. As a Proselyte Sir Loynn started training squires as well as preparing them for their squire tests. During his time as a Proselyte he also participated in a mission to retrieve Anti-Fire shields from the Duke of Lumbridge. Sir Bool was pleased with the progress of Sir Loynn and named him "Knight of the Month" for June - July 2013 as well as promoting him to the rank of Acolyte. At a Knighting ceremony several months later Sir Loynn was promoted to the rank of Partisan. Sir Loynn participated in the Battle of Lumbridge as part of Sir Brutus' squad where they held the west side of the battlefield. During the battle Sir Loynn killed two Kinshra but sustained wounds to his abodmen and wounds to his face after being kicked by a demon. He was knocked unconcious by this kick as it was straight to the head and he woke up in the castle the next day to find out that he had been blinded in his left eye. Sir Loynn continues to serve to this day under Sir Bool and Sir Vriff Vendet. Trivia *Sir Loynn is the son of a retired White Knight Partisan. *There is a retired white knight with a similar last name, but different family. *He has two medals: The Face of Loyalty and the Yellow Cross. *He was in the Imperial Guard where he was known as "Corporal Loynn." *Like many White Knights' names "Sir Loynn-Stake" is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the food "Sirloin steak." *He is a very devout Saradominist and prays twice a day. *Sir Loynn is blind in his left eye after he was kicked in the face by a demon during the Battle of Lumbridge. He wears an eye patch in order to cover his all white eye. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Saradominist Category:Knight Category:Falador